Transfur to Ouran High school Academy
by The spirit of the dragon Yuki
Summary: Nadeshiko and Nagihiko attend Ouran Academy and meet the host club. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are not one person and are twins in this fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Nadeshiko sighed she was going to miss Nagihiko, the rest of the guardians, and the academy. "Its time to move on" Nadeshiko told herself "I have already skipped many grades and I am now 15 years old, I cannot hold on to the past forever.

Nadeshiko continued to walk until she ended up in front of a tall elegant building next to a huge clock tower. She slowly approached the new academy she was as of now to attend. ' I think its called Oran academy' she thought to herself as she finally made it into the building.

She looked around the long large hallways 'Its much bigger then the academy I used to attend' she thought 'well this is a high school/rich people school'. She smiled and continued to walk down the hallway. Finally she stopped in front a pretty elegant white door with golden handles that went sideways. She reached for the handle and opened the door.

"Welcome" the host club members said warmly

"Sorry I must have the wrong room" Nadeshiko bowed and turned to leave, but was stopped by a tall blond guy with light violet shinning eyes, who grabbed her chin to turn her around. "There will be no need for that, your name is?" he asked sweetly, while towering over her due to the fact that she was still very short.

Nadeshiko blushed at the closeness and embarrassment "Fujisaki, Nadeshiko is my name, and you are?" she asked politely

"I am the president of the host club Suoh, Tamaki but you may refute to me as king" He said while smiling and letting go of her chin.

Haruhi stepped forward " Imp Fujioka, Haruhi" she said politely while turning around she pointed to 5 boys in back. "care to introduce yourselves?" Haruhi asked

A hyper short blond boy that was only about 1inch taller then her stepped forward "Hi Nadeshiko chan my name is Haninozuki, Mitsukuni but you may call me Honey" he said hyperly while putting on a cute smile.

Nadeshiko smiled back "its nice to meet you, but if you don't mind me asking how old are you?" Nadeshiko asked while chocking her head to one side cutely.

"I am 17 years old" Honey replied cheerfully while suddenly hugging Nadeshiko tightly almost knocking her to the floor.

Nadeshiko's eyes widened in shock at the sudden hug but then quickly turned warm, and she put her arms around him to hug him back. She then let go as he did and turned to the person that just stepped up. He had short black hair and glasses.

"Imp the clubs vice president Ootori,Kyoya" Kyoya said while pushing up his glasses that seemed to give off a mysterious gleam, and walking back to his original position.

Next came 2 twin boys with short brown hair golden brown eyes "yo we are the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru" they both said in unition.

Finally the last person came "I am Morinozuka, Takashi" he said passively while turning around and sitting down again.

"Its nice to meet you everyone" Nadeshiko said cheerfully, then suddenly the doors opened again to revel a boy in Ouran Academy's boys uniform, with long purple hair that was down and golden eyes.

The host club members looked shocked as they gazed at Nadeshiko and the new comer "They're twins!" all the host club members said shocked.

Nadeshiko smiled and ran up to the boy "Nagihiko!" Nadeshiko cried out happily while hugging him tightly, which he did the same.

"It's nice to see you Nadeshiko" Nagihiko said warmly with a smile

Nadeshiko nodded her long hair that was in a high pony tail moving as her head did.

"This is my twin brother Fujisaki, Nagihiko" Nadeshiko said happily

Nagihiko turned to everyone In the room and bowed "its nice to meet you everyone"

Once again they went through all the introductions until Hikaru and Koru finally spoke up "so this is how we must look to other people" they murmured while looking at Nadeshiko and Nagihiko "I never thought we would meet other twins" they both said at the same time.

Finally the bell rung for class to start and everyone but Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Honey, and Mori were still near each other.

"I never thought I would meet someone like me" Honey said cheerfully while looking at Nadeshiko

Nadeshiko giggled guessing he was talking about the height thing and the grade level thing

Finally they where in front of the class room door. Mori opened the door and they all stepped in. Immediately all eyes turned to Nadeshiko and Nagihiko.

**A/N: Well this is all I could think of for now so please R&R and I will update as soon as I can, sorry its so short its late right now….well thanks for reading ^_^**. **(also please vote on who you want Nadeshiko should be paired up with, you can do that by clicking the review button)**


	2. Chapter 2

Nadeshiko looked at the class and smiled "Hello, my name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki". Her polite and melodic voice quieted the students whisperings. The boys got hearts in their eyes and greeted her warmly while the girl's eyes were sparking with admiration and few with jelousy. Nadeshiko looked at Nagihiko and nodded.

"Hello, I am Nagihiko Fujisaki" Nagihiko said while bowing to the class a bit. The girls in the class got hearts in their eyes while some the boys looked at him with admiration.

When they finished their introductions a student called out "Arn't you two from the famous Fujisaki clan?".

Nadeshiko's and Nagihiko's eyes widdened slightly at the sudden out burst and then returned to their normal size. They both smiled and said "Yes that is correct" in unition.

All of the student's eyes went wide and they gaped as well as began to whisper again. The teacher silenced the class with a slight cough.

The teacher then gestured to their seats in the middle of the room and began the lesson. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko took quick and accurate notes. The rest of their classes went pretty much the same. When the bell rung for class to finish Honey immediately ran up to Nadeshiko and glomped her while once again almost knocking her over. "Na chan, let's go to the host club" Honey said cutely while looking up at her with his big light brown eyes.

Nadeshiko was about to say "yes" but then suddenly remembered that she and Nagihiko had dance practice today. "I'm sorry Hainozuka sempai, but Nagi and i have to go home early today".

Honey looked sad for a minute but then nodded in understanding since he heard the Fujisaki clan could be really strict. He then skipped off to the host club with Mori.

"The limo should be outside right now" Nagihiko said while holding his hand out to Nadeshiko "ready to go?". Nadeshiko nodded and took his hand.

The students around them saw them holding hands and the girls said "forbiden tiwn love" while seeming to melt into their own world of fanticies while sighing dreamily. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko sweat dropped at their actions and blushed at the same time.

When the got outside the limo was indeed waiting for them. Their driver oppend the door for them and welcomed them and closed it behind them when they were in.

When they got home Nagihiko and Nadeshiko went to their rooms to change into their dance kimonos. One of the maids followed Nadeshiko and a butler followed Nagihiko to their rooms to help dress them.

Nadeshiko stood still as the maid dressed her in her lavender kimono that had the print of little white flowers. When the maid was finished she brushed Nadeshiko's hair and handed her her fan.

Nadeshiko opened the shoji sliding door and made her way over to the dance room. She arrived at the door and slid it open. She saw Nagihiko already practicing and their mother scolding him about being more graceful.

Nadeshiko entered the room and bowed to her mother and then began her dance routene. She was in the middle of her dance and was about to space out but was cut off with her mother's sharp comment "Nadeshiko! you must not loose concentration and do not look so stiff".

Nadeshiko stoped danceing and apologized to her mother. "I am sorry, Okaa sama" Nadeshiko said and bowed. Her mother sighed and then said "work on it latter, right now you and Nagihiko need to switch places". Mrs. Fujisaki then called the maid and butler to help them switch off.

Nadeshiko was led back to her room and was striped from her kimono. Nagihiko the same. The maid then brought in a kimono that was the same as Nagihiko's but smaller. She then proceeded to dress Nadeshiko and then let her hair down so it was in Nagihiko's style.

Nagihiko was brought a kimono that was simmular to Nadeshiko's but was bigger and dressed in it. When the kimono was put on the butler then put his hair up into a high poney tail using one of Nadeshiko's red hair ribbons.

They both entered the dance rooms and then did eachother's dances. "You two must both be able to dance like a women and a man, being eacother will help you acomplish that." Mrs. Fujisaki said and then watched them both.

They both ended the dance with a gracefull spin and then turned to their mother for her approval. She simply nodded her head and left the room. The twins smiled at eachother for acomplishing the dance and then went to their rooms to prepare for dinner.

Nadeshiko went up to her dresser and dressed herself as herself again and then touched her pink gardien egg "Temari" she murmured. Her eyes narrowed slightly in saddness.

_**A/N: **__Find out what happend to Nagihiko's and Nadeshiko's gardian eggs in the next chapter. _


End file.
